The proposed research is aimed at the investigation of strategies which interact with attentional, inferential, and memory components of cognition to facilitate children's overall intellectual performance. The majority of the research employs variations of standard concept tasks which emphasize the attribute identification component of conceptual behavior. The tasks are generally designed to allow strategies to play a major role in influencing performance. The research plan involves first the identification of generally important information processing strategies. Secondly, the extent to which young children can be trained on the strategy. Third, and finally, assess the generality and permanence of the newly trained strategy.